Demon of the Dragons
by Pink and Black
Summary: Amy comes from the mountains to get a cure for her now ill mentor, a dragon. She becomes a student and finds the boy she's supposed to protect from the evil that would try to destory all. Along the way she finds love and romance letting her barriers fall


Demon of the Dragons

* * *

Disclaimer: Do I really have to repeat this again and again? Next time someone asks, I'm going to punch them really really hard! Maybe I'll just tell them in my page thingy that I don't own…like anything I write. Ok, I don't own what isn't mine and I'll leave it at that because it's the truth. Please just read my wonderful story I have so graciously put up for you peoples…actually I just love receiving reviews because they're so much fun to read! YAY! Now read…seriously just do it already! -looks like a mad man- Sheesh! You think big, rude, unsagacious people like you…I mean wonderful, great, irresistible people like you would have begun reading already! All right, all right, all right! I'll leave you in peace, but only if you review. Otherwise, I'll have to punch you along with the people I pointed fingers at in the -thinks for a moment, which means pause- second sentence of this -thinks again- so far twelfth sentence disclaimer. And now, with my final and thirteenth sentence, I'd like to wish you all good cheer! Ps. I know this is number fourteen, but just…R&R! Thanx (fifteenth sentence now…)!

* * *

Chapter 1: Love is the Enemy

I looked at the scar lines on my left arm that were on the inside of my arm from below my elbow to my wrist. I counted them, eleven. One for each person I've ever loved that I've hurt. Three were my sisters, three were my brothers, two were boys who I had thought to have loved, and the last three were my best friends. All of them turned on me after using and abusing me.

I pulled out a sharp, silver blade and turned it over in my right hand a few times. I watched as it glistened in the moonlight before looking back at my scars. I put the blade to my arm and pressed down on it until a drop of blood appeared. I pulled the blade backwards, leaving a long line that would soon become a scar with the others. I put the blade back on my arm next to the new mark I had made and did the same, leaving a longer one. The longer they were, the more pain I caused my loved ones.

I now had two new ones, one for my mother and one for my father. They were dead and it was all my fault. I didn't mean to, I really didn't, but I wasn't able to stop it. I looked up at the full moon that was slowly fading behind some clouds into the darkness. I looked at the graveyard I was in and stood up from the wall I was sitting on. I walked slowly out of the graveyard and towards the mountains, not caring about the blood slowly dripping down my arm and onto the ground.

I moved onwards towards the mountains in the distance, using what little light I had from the moon and stars in order to make my path. I looked down at the ring on my right hand's thumb. It was a few solid gold bands winded together that my father had made for my mother a long time ago. I felt a pang of guilt tug at my heart, but shrugged it off. My parents never cared much for me.

Ever since I was born, everyone knew I was different. I had unusually dark blue eyes and hair that was as dark as a crow flying through a winter's night sky with no moon or stars. It was now long and his my semi-pointed ears. I wasn't able to hide my pale skin though. People mocked me for not looking a thing like my, tan skinned, bright eyed, light haired family. I never quite understood why there was something wrong with that.

That wasn't all though. I didn't grow up to be your average child either. Other kids would stay away from me ever since a small incident where I almost killed a girl. No parents would let me near their children and even my parents kept my brothers and sisters away from me. When I loved people and asked them why they couldn't love me back they'd laugh mockingly and spit in my face. I've learned never to talk to anyone by now, of course. I had unusually strange powers, like the ability to talk to animals and know what they felt. If I lied on the ground I could hear the Earth breathing or tell what life was near and if I held someone's hands I could hear their heartbeat before I started seeing what they thought and their past.

I had to get away from the town. They'd know I'd killed my parents too. That was the last strange thing about me. If I got angry at the full moon it was as if there was some monster in me, waiting to come out. I'd attack people, not able to stop myself. If I got any angrier I'd kill someone. Looking back at my arm I counted the lines of scars that were or would be, thirteen. One for each person I've ever tired to love that I hurt. I'd hurt people in so many ways I just wasn't able to forgive myself.

The only feeling I ever transferred was pain. I had begun to hardly even feel that. It was the only thing that told me that I was still alive, the fact that I could feel pain. I never felt any happiness anymore and I was never able to smile. All I felt was pain and anger or a deep resentment to the fact that I had once loved. Love was my enemy, is the enemy. Never again, will I let it come into my heart. I've built a stone wall around my heart, letting it turn cold in that barrier, never letting anyone in.

A few days journey and I was climbing the mountain. Two days later I walked into another small valley, but this one was different than the rest. There wasn't any life except plants. No animals, but what I did see was some caves covered with moss and vines. The air was filled with a light mist so I could easily make out large, awkward, out of place rocks. A flicker out of the corner caught my eye and made me turn. I could feel my heartbeat quicken as I dropped to a low crouch. I lay down flat on my stomach and pressed my ear to the ground. I closed my eyes and concentrated.

Ever so slowly the Earth came to life as I heard its faint breathing which was of scared shallow breaths. I sensed creatures I had never seen or felt before. My eyes flew open and I jumped to my feet looking at the large, awkward, out of place, rocks. I pulled my dagger out of its sheath and stood in a fighting pose as the rocks began to slowly move to form a circle around me. The mist slowly disappeared and I made out large, colored shapes of creatures. They were scaled serpent-looking creatures with large, over-sized, bat-like wings. I knew what they were as I looked at their shining yellow eyes.

"Dragons," I whispered under my breath. The townsfolk talked about the dragons in the mountain valleys, but I had never believed them until now. I saw one of them move onto a large rock that faced the caves and the clearing in between and raise its head up high to the sky. For a moment I thought the old dragon was about to croak, but then he looked at me and spoke as all the other dragons listened in.

"Why do you trespass on our land, demon?" he said and I was confused. Demon? What was this dragon, crazy? Out of his mind? Insane? He had to be.

"I am no demon," I replied showing no fear, though I felt a hint of it. "I am a human traveler just passing through."

"She lies," one of them sneered from behind me. Dragons couldn't tell if you were lying or not and either way, I was not lying, or was I? "Demons always lie!" I spun around to face the dragon who had spoken. I narrowed my eyes and scowled.

"Don't tell me that I always lie, dragon scum!" I snarled angrily at the dragon, which backed away in fear suddenly. The moon came back out and I felt a sudden change in me. I stumbled as I found myself heading towards the dragon that had opposed me. I spun around when another one laughed at me. I walked towards him, when suddenly I stopped. In front of me was a small pool of water that showed my reflection. My eyes were an electric blue that glowed fiercely while my nails became long and my canine teeth fangs. My own reflection scared my self causing me to change back to normal in the blink of an eye.

"It seems she does not know," the eldest dragon on the rock said as I looked at him. "Come demon child and sit with me in my den." He climbed off his rock and began slowly walking to the cave in the center of the other caves. He paused at the entrance and turned to me. With a flick of his tail the other dragons dispersed into their caves. He waited for me to join him before walking into his cave and settling himself on a nest of moss. He motioned to a second empty nest of moss and feathers in which I sat in, waiting for him to begin speaking.

"We have been waiting for you to come, demon child," he began gently. I narrowed my eyes at him calling me a demon child. "We will train you in preparation to become-"

"Become what?" I interrupted him and he smiled gently, his eyes twinkling.

"I was getting to that," he replied. He then continued on in a more serious voice saying, "You are chosen to be the Demon of the Dragons, protecting what is left of us on Earth and to save the 'Chosen One' from the evil destroying all of Earth."

* * *

I sat on the edge of a peak looking out over the valley in which I protected. I was known as the 'Guardian of the Standing Stones' to the people in the towns that were near the mountains. Behind me was a cave in the side of the mountain wall, which I slept in, and in front of that was a clearing with stones that stood in a formation. They looked much like Stonehenge with tall stones standing up in a circle with long stones on the top connecting them. Smaller rocks shaped like gravestones went around the entire circle of stones close to the edge. From the side closest to my cave were two lines of stones with more stones on top of them with a covering of a line of stones on top of that standing opposite each other. Then two stones, very tall, hollow stones stood in the front of the lines (on the end closest to my cave) with entrances. In front of the two tall tower-like stones was a table of stone with a strange writing on its sides. 

When you entered the first tower-like stone there was a little shrine in which someone could pray to the God(s and Goddesses) and ask for its/his/her/their help. (It depends if you're polytheistic or monotheistic. I don't remember which is which, but one of them means the belief in many gods and the other the belief in one god. It also depends on what sex you think the one God might be if that's what you're referring to. I'm just confusing myself now so just finish reading!) When you entered the second tower-like stone there was a bookcase that covered a wooden door. Upon entering the door you would travel down a small flight of stairs to find a dark pathway only lit by torches placed on the walls. It led deep into the mountain until it came to hidden cave.

The cave was piled high with gold, silver, and copper coins, rubies, gems, crystal, diamonds, and other precious jewels and stones. Along with the treasure were several trunks that held papyrus with ancient and sacred writings on them. In the center of this cave was a very large, blue, marble fountain that poured a magical water that gave its drinker one wish. The water glittered and sparkled with a hint of color as it landed in the pool. It poured from the mouths of mermaids, the bows of hunters, and the fingers of wizards, all of which were made of blue marble.

I saw the dragons moving and pacing about worriedly in the clearing below and almost sighed. The old one who had been kind enough to me the first night was ill. He was known as Slatebeard and his successor, if he died, would be Firedrake. Jumping from rock to rock that jutted out on the side of the mountain wall, I managed to make my way down there. It was natural for me as I had been doing it for almost two years now.

"How's Slatebeard?" I asked looking at a very saddened Firedrake. Firedrake had grown attached to Slatebeard as a small child and has helped Slatebeard with my training.

"Not doing so well," Firedrake said sadly. No magic or wishing would help Slatebeard. The only thing to cure his illness would be an elixir that they didn't have the ingredients to make. I was the only one, besides Slatebeard, who knew how to make it anyways. Well, actually, there was a human who knew how. He was a wizard human actually and I had never met him, but an old wizard who visited every now and then often spoke of him. The old wizard was a friend of Slatebeard whom was the only person allowed to be in the valley. When the old man visited I would just say hello and stay confined to my cave for the rest of the evening. I was a secluded person, not wanting to let anyone in still.

I kept my barriers up, not even telling Slatebeard a thing about my past, though he guessed after having seen my thirteen scars. I kept those hidden with the long, skin tight, purple shirt I wore under my simple brown, tunic-style shirt. I had laces up the front from mid stomach and slits in the arms. I wore a matching simple brown skirt. Both the shirt and skirt were made of leather. The sleeves of my shirt came to a point that went up partially onto the back of my hand. It was rounded at the sides and came to a second point on the palm of my hand. The edge of the sleeve was rimmed in gold that matched the ring I never took off. On the top of my hand from the tip of my sleeve and backwards was a small design. It was of a short, green vine with a small, green, maple leaf at the end of it. It was the same thing on my other sleeve.

I walked into the cave and saw where Slatebeard slept in the corner in his bed of moss and feathers. "I'll get you help, Slatebeard," I whispered, the wind carrying my voice out of the cave. "I promise."

* * *

I couldn't believe I was doing this. I had unwillingly volunteered to go to the old wizard and the human that could make the potion to get ingredients and have him help. I grabbed my green cloak pinning it in the front with a round, gold pin that had the symbol of the dragons on it.The symbol was of three swirls going out from the center. Around the edge of the cloak were many circles of gold overlaying each other. 

I groaned with frustration as I walked over to the peak, looking at the valley below. I jumped down until my feet hit the ground. Slatebeard was getting weaker and more ill every day now and I knew this was my only chance to save him. "Firedrake," I called to him and he crossed the clearing to me. "I'll be gone for a long time, but I'm sure you can keep the valley safe without me," I said and he handed me a small sack of gold before nodding. "If anything goes wrong, you know where to find me." He nodded again and I began my one week journey of walking by first leaving the valley itself.

"May the luck of the stones be with you," Firedrake called behind me and I headed onwards. This was my only chance to save Slatebeard and I knew I could do it. I had to do it. If I didn't do it all would be lost without his great knowledge. Everyone was counting on me. I had to save him. I just had to.

* * *

Please review! I love this story so much so far I feel like crying while I'm on TV. The thing is all I have is the internet, a story, and reviewers! That's not much, but I'll make do. Someday I'll have my own show so you just listen in to every new show and find out if there's anything in it about you reviews. Let's take my name for instance. I could say this show was inspired by an old friend who went by the name of Class of 2011. See what I mean? No? Well, too bad! You'll get over it! In the meantime, review and tell me how much my story sucked…I mean how much my story rocked! Thanks and got to go park my spaceship on a building…I mean building! Bye! 


End file.
